


A Mad Accusation

by Softlynot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, ish?, x-ray and vav, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlynot/pseuds/Softlynot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was his coffee, but apparently that's akin to taking over the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little one-shot From a thing on tumblr

Ryan hated work. 

Well, that's an understatement, Ryan hated the people at work. Specifically two. Gavin and Ray. Those to really got his goat. And the worst part is he didn't do anything to deserve what they put him through. 

Like most mornings, it started in the break room.

\- - -

"Morning, Haywood." A man with an impressive mustache said, raising his coffee mug slightly.

"Good morning, boss." Ryan replied.

The man rolled his eyes, "Man, and here I thought we were on a first name basis." He somehow made a sarcastic sounding sigh, "Obviously not." 

Ryan shrugged, "Sorry, Geoff, force of habit."

Geoff waved it off and took another sip of his coffee.

Ryan had begun pouring himself a cup when he heard whispers from the entrance way. 'Oh no.' He thought.

The man next to him groaned, "God damn it. I'm getting really tired of their shit." 

Suddenly there was a shout as someone entered the room, "We've got you now Ryan!" Another man trailed in after him, a video camera pointed at them.

Ryan sighed, "Hello Gavin, what have you caught me doing this time?"

Gavin paused, surveying the room. His eyes landed on Geoff. "Has he got you held hostage in here?"

"No, dumbass." His boss retorted. "Why don't you go do something productive?" 

"Because! Ryan could do something sinister at any moment!" He explained "Besides, Matt and Jeremy said they'd finish up the last of the project we were working on" 

The two continued bickering over productivity. Ryan glanced over at Ray, who had been silent for the most part. The man turned his head and narrowed his eyes. Ryan raised a questioning eyebrow before continuing to pour his drink. He wasn't even sure why this whole thing had started. Just one day they'd decided Ryan was some antagonist that they had to exploit.

All he wanted was his coffee, but apparently that's akin to taking over the world.

\- - -

The sandy blonde made his way back to his office. Adjacent to him was one if his coworkers, Jon. The guy nudged him, "Has the super duo caught you red handed yet?"

Ryan forced a chuckle, "Nope."

"Ah, well then. the Mad King reigns on." he joked.

Ryan internally groaned. He seriously hated when people called him that. It was a dumb nickname he earned at the company's Halloween party. And people calling him that just encouraged those two idiots. The two parted ways and he hurried to his destination. 

Ryan safely made it back to his office without any more mishaps. Inside the ginger he shared the room with was already working. "Hey, Jack." He greeted. 

"Hi Ryan." Jack replied cheerfully. Besides his boss, Jack was probably the only person Ryan really enjoyed working with.

Ryan had barely sat at his desk before someone entered the room. He looked up to see it was another coworker named Michael. He headed straight to Ryan. "Hey." He said with a wave. "So, um.... do you have any shit your doing this afternoon?"

By now, Ryan was very tired of everyone's crap and didn't really want to deal with some flirtatious foul mouth or whatever he was trying to do. "Well around oneish after I kill everyone in the building I was going to promptly jump off the roof. But besides that, nah." Michael stiffened, but relaxed when he heard Jack chuckle, signifying it was a joke. Ryan himself grinned, "I have to fix Patrick and Kara's computers, why?"

Michael chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck, "This is way too awkward, so I'm gonna come clean now, X-ray and Vav put me up to this. They think you got some evil plan."

"X-ray and Vav." Ryan echoed.

"Yeah that's what they're calling themselves now." 

"Great."

Michael shrugged and gave him a sympathetic smile before leaving.

Jack and Ryan sat in silence for a moment before Jack asked, "You wouldn't really kill everyone in the office, would you?"

"No, Jack. I wouldn't."

"Just making sure."

"Shut the fuck up."

\- - - 

Ryan hastily gathered his belongings. It was time to go home and he didn't want to have to deal with another confrontation with Gavin and Ray.

He sped walked down the hall, but slowed down in defeat when he realized the two were already on his heels. "What can I do you two for?"

"You know exactly what you can do us for." Gavin answered from behind him. "We know what your up to Ryan, if that even is your real name."

"But, it isn't..." Ryan tried fruitlessly

"Ah ha!" Ray exclaimed, "So you admit you use a faux name!"

Ryan shook his head, "No, I admit I use my middle name. You guys know my real name's James."

"Excuses, excuses." Gavin shot back.

"Excuses!? Wh-?" Ryan cried.

"Just know this, Ryan." Gavin whispered menacingly. "You can keep this façade as long as you want, but justice always prevails."

"Always." Ray echoes.

And with that, they left him alone in the hallway. Ryan sighed, ruffling his hair, before exiting the building and heading to his car. He sat with his hands clutching the steering wheel. 'One of these days I might really lose it.' He thought to himself. He laughed at the thought and started the car, already dreading tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's hard to let things go, and the feeling of giving in to temptation can be oh so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh the idea of Ryan getting back at them was just too tempting
> 
> (ÓvÒ)b
> 
> \---
> 
> Added a bit to this chapter!

Two weeks.

Fourteen days had gone by and the duo wouldn't seem to let up. Ryan often found himself looking off into the distance, usually when the two stared at him through his window, not too subtly- might he add, as if he was in The Office. He fantasized of the day those two would get fired for disrupting the work environment. But, that wouldn't happen because when they actually put their minds to it Ray and Gavin were fantastic employees.

If only they'd-

Ryan's snapped out of his inner monologue when a new intern, Ben, entered his and Jack's office. He walked over to said bearded man's desk and placed down a few documents. He turned to leave, but froze like a deer in the headlights when he saw Ryan.

Ryan's shoulders sagged, he just knew. None the less, he smiled, "Afternoon, what can I do you for Benjamin?"

The boy blinked a few times before remembering he can speak, "Oh, no, no." He said, the British accent evident, "Just dropping off some paperwork from Gavin."

Of course. Ryan folded his hands, "Do you spend time with Gavin often?"

Ben nodded.

"Does he tell a lot of stories?"

Again, a nod.

"... Do you honestly believe them?"

The Brit hesitated, and shrugged.

"I see." Ryan sighed disappointedly, "We'll, carry on." The sandy blonde man frowned when the intern stumbled quickly out of his work space.

 

\- - -

 

"It was bloody terrifying! I thought just his look alone was gonna kill me!" Ben cried.

Gavin balled his hands into fists, "Now he's targeting poor interns! Diabolical!"

Ray leaned back in his chair, "This does us no good. WE know Ryan's bat-shit insane, but no one believes us."

Gavin nodded, "You're right... We're going to need to take drastic measures."

"What do you mean by 'Drastic measures'?" Ben questioned

Gavin gave him a reassuring pat on the back, "Don't worry Benny-boy. Nothing dangerous, but I will need one more favor of you. Think you can talk to a few people for me?"

Ben nodded, determination to prove himself setting in.

"Great!" He then turned to Ray, "X-ray and Vav?"

Ray grinned, "X-ray and Vav."

 

\- - -

 

Ryan stood around with some of the few other people he could stand; Adam, Gus, and Lindsay, Michael's wife who was waiting for him to get off shift so they could go to dinner.

"So, what's it like being in the married club?" Gus questioned

Lindsay shrugged, "Oh you know, about the same, only now because of the old ball and chain I don't go out with my girls as much."

Adam laughed, "You two have only been married for four month!"

She grinned, still obviously as love struck for her curly haired bundle of rage since the day they started dating.

Ryan lifted up the water bottle he was drinking, "To the married life!"

Lindsay pumped up her fist then added, "And a prayer circle to all those bachelors" she coughed, "Adam."

Adam rolled his eyes, but laughed.

The four continued idly chatting until Geoff walked up to the group, "Hey, Ryan can I speak to you in my office?"

"Someone's in trouble." Gus and Lindsay chanted in unison like preschoolers.

Ryan rolled his eyes, smiling. He then turned to his boss and nodded, "Yeah." He waved to the others as they dispatched to get back to work, or -In Lindsay's case- go out to eat.

 

_ _ _

 

Once In his office, Geoff sat across from Ryan, a concerned look on his face, "Is everything okay? Gavin and Ray have been pretty persistent lately."

This was the last thing Ryan expected to hear. Up until this point he had believed his boss couldn't give a fuck about the super duo's antics. "It hasn't had a negative effect on my work habit has it?"

Geoff shook his head, "Oh God no, you're still an excellent worker, if you weren't you would have a cubical along with all the other assholes at Rotech."

Ryan smiled, "Thanks, but if that's not it, what's made you suddenly take interest in this little situation?"

"Well I'm not sure about the rest of the office, but I can see how stressed out this has been making you and I think it's safe to say we're close enough to the point where I can consider you my friend." He answered.

Ryan welled up, Geoff didn't really like any of the employees, save Jack but that's because they're childhood friends, so to hear that made him giddy. "That really means a lot Geoff, thank you. And to be honest I would really appreciate it if you asked Gavin and Ray to sto-"

Suddenly someone bursted into The room. "Kerry? What the fuck!" Geoff shouted "I'm in the middle of a meeting!"

"Oh Jesus," he panted out between laughs, "You... Gotta.. See..." He doubled over, still laughing.

The two men shared a look before exiting the office.

 

\- - -

 

Gavin and Ray sat perched on the roof of the building with a crowd of employees surrounding them, both in the most ridiculous get ups any of them had ever seen.

Gavin wore a blue hoodie with a British flag printed on it and bright red pants. A few people snickered at the fact that his hair was a lot messier than usual

Ray had on a bright green Xbox shirt and black skinny jeans. He was wearing a pair of knock off X-ray glasses, his actual glasses visible through them.

"People of Rotech! You all know us as Gavin and Ray, or X-ray and Vav." Gavin started

"We also know you think of us as idiots for various reasons." Ray continued

"...But we have proof that we aren't mental and that Ryan Haywood in fact is." Gavin finished. Everyone turned to said man, his face was flushed red from all the sudden attention. Gavin grinned, this was it. The reveal. "Yesterday we caught Ryan having a conversation with Kerry, who we assume is working for him." The intern in question quickly dropped his grin, "And he stated that he'd kill to have things run his was."

Unfortunately, most people groaned. Shouts like, "Don't we all!" And, "Here I thought it was actually worth while!" We're thrown at them.

The two glanced at each other nervously. Not one person was taking this as seriously as they'd hoped. "Plan B?" The Brit mouthed.

Ray nodded reluctantly.

With the confirmation, he glanced at Ben to commence the plan and give the signal. Plan B was very drastic, but if it made people see...

Catching Gavin's glance and slightly nodding, Ben shouted, "I can vouch! Ryan's given me death threats!" 

With that simple sentence, all hell broke loose.

"Now that I think about it, I saw him looking at the company funds!" The office's funds manager, Joel shouted.

"I saw him put a suspicious black bag in his trunk yesterday." Another person by the name of Barbara added.

Accusation after accusation was thrown at Ryan, who merely stared in terror. Next to him, Geoff was fuming. "Those sons of bitches. This is the final straw, I'm firing their asses."

Ryan placed a hand on Geoff's shoulder, shaking his head, "No, there isn't a need for that." He tried to stay calm, but all the nervous glances at him were hard to ignore.

"'No need for-' Ryan! This is unacceptable!" His boss yelled.

"You're right, just, here let's just talk about this in my office. If want Mad Ryan, they'll get him." He said, a maniacal grin growing on his face.

Geoff chuckled, his momentary rage subsiding, "Ryan, you creepy motherfucker."

 

\- - -

 

Geoff and Ryan stood in his office plotting. Ryan hastily explained his idea and Geoff grinned, "Wow Ryan, who knew you could be so diabolical! Maybe those two are right."

Ryan glared at him, "Geoff, please."

He laughed, "Just kidding, don't worry."

The door clicked open as Jack entered. "Hey Ryan, are you alright? That was pretty intense up there. I think they still might be going at it." 

Ryan nodded, grateful for the concern, "Yeah, I'm alright."

Jack noticed Geoff, "Oh, hey boss. What are you two talking about?"

Geoff glanced at Ryan, who gave him a nod of confirmation, "We're talking about how Ryan's going to get back at Ray and Gavin."

The bearded man nodded, "It's about time. What do you have planned?"

"Well...." he reexplained the plan. "It would actually be really nice if you helped out." Ryan glanced at Jack, noticing he was frowning slightly. 

"Ryan... I don't know. That's pretty mean." 

Geoff rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Jack! You know who wimps out of stuff?"

Jack sighed, "Babies..."

"Babies." Geoff confirmed.

"Fine, I'll help, but that doesn't mean I think it's okay." he mumbled.

Ryan grinned, "Alright then!" he walked over to the door, locked it, and brought down the drapes to make it impossible to see into the office. 

"What are you doing?" Geoff asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well." He began, his grin turning into a smirk, "We have to make sure no one hears us, right?"

 

\- - -

 

The next day Gavin and Ray entered work. One had a pleases smile and the other a concerned scowl.

"Do you think we went a little overboard?" Ray asked.

Gavin patted Ray's shoulder, "Hell no! Now everyone is open to the idea of Ryan's malcontent!"

Ray gave a half smile, "That's some pretty big vocabulary." He commented.

The two looked around, noticing no one was there. All the cubicles and offices empty. When they reached the break room a large lightish red sign read:

"If anyone is reading this, you dumbasses didn't get Burnie's email that this department is getting the day off. Now you do, so go home.  
-Geoff"

"Bollocks!" Gavin cried. "I'm going to have to call Dan to pick us up again!"

Ray shrugged, "Damn." He responded sarcastically, "And here I was excited to work."

Just as they turned to leave, the lights flickered. Suddenly the entire building went out.

"Fuck!" Ray cursed. He quickly pulled out his phone, using his trusty flashlight app.

Gavin clung to Ray, "What the hell is going on?" He shouted.

The Puerto Rican didn't respond, instead he crept slowly forwards, out of the break room, and into the room containing the cubicles. At the end of the hall, a single light remained on. Ryan's office.

They made their way into the room. Right when they entered the door slammed shit and the light switched off.

The two stood trembling in pitch black. They nearly shit themselves when a voice emitted from the darkness. "That was quite a show you put on yesterday." It spoke.

They immediately recognized the deep voice. "Ryan!" Gavin squawked, "What the hell is going on?"

Ryan continued, as if Gavin hasn't spoken, "That was a very close call." He tapped Gavin on the shoulder, causing him to jump forward and trip on some unknown object. He sat up and grimaced, realizing whatever he'd tripped on was too big and squishy and wet to be anything good. "Fortunately, Geoff didn't believe you. Making it so much easier."

"Making what easier?" Ray growled.

You could just feel him smirk, "Oh, you know." There was some rustling and something hit the floor. "Of course, Jack made things complicated, but it worked out in the end."

Gavin had broken out in a cold sweat by now. He knew what his feet were on, but refused to acknowledge him. Instead e carefully stood up and miraculously made his way back to Ray.

"I can't have you continue spouting things about me." Ryan continued. "It's simply unprofessional. So, I hope you can find it in your hearts to understand."

Suddenly something shot out, grabbing both Gavin and Ray's ankles. The lights also flickered back on to reveal two sets of hands that connected to a bloody Geoff and Jack. If they weren't screaming before, they were now.

For some reason the hands' grip loosened and the two pried away. They then sprinted out the door and out of the office.

It was silent for a moment before laughter erupted from Ryan and the two "corpses". Geoff stood up, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "That was priceless!" He shouted between his laughter.

Ryan's laughter died down as he began rubbing his neck, "I feel kinda bad." He admitted.

Jack shook his head, "After all they did and you still feel bad. God damn."

Ryan sighed, "I'll have to send them an email, you guys should to, just to clarify the situation."

The two nodded as Michael entered the room. "Holy shit! That was incredible!"

 

\- - -

 

The next day Gavin and Ray surprisingly returned to work, however they stayed clear of Ryan.

The man himself sat enjoying a cup of coffee with Jack. He wasn't very proud of what he'd done, but he had no regrets. Sometimes it's hard to let things go, and the feeling of giving in to temptation can be oh so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify they don't work at rooster teeth in this au, they work at a regular office of some type


End file.
